<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I think my heart got lost by Mintyxxchuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573534">I think my heart got lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu'>Mintyxxchuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- Soulmates, Boys In Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, kinda slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where your soulmate’s initials are tattooed on your skin since birth, Choi Beomgyu sets to find his as he transfers to Big Hit High School.</p><p>He didn’t expect his soulmate would come in the form of wallflower Kang Taehyun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I think my heart got lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all, Happy Birthday to Kang Taehyun ❣️</p><p>Secondly, enjoy this fic ❣️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The world works in wondorous yet mysterious ways. Scientists have tried to study the secrets of the universe for so long, but the most tragic yet beautiful secret of them all remains unanswered. In a world where soulmates exist, everyone is born with initials of their other half on certain parts of their bodies. Though, the intellectuals try to uncover the sole existance of this special relationship, they just couldn’t discover the reason why.</p><p> </p><p>Some say soulmates are gifts from the universe. They only bring happiness to each other, striving to become each other’s best version. The emotions felt when soulmates meet and a connection forms are unlike any type of happiness anyone had ever felt. It’s simply beautiful, euphoric even.</p><p> </p><p>A small portion of societies all over the world disagree, saying that soulmates are nothing but a curse. The universe bounds them, already paving a path they are forced to take and these stubborn humans refuse to bow down to the law of the fates, yearning for freedom to choose and love whoever they want to.</p><p> </p><p>That’s how, the soulmates are split into romantic ones and the platonic ones. Though, they still bare the initials of their special ones, they are free to choose to love anyone. The couples that aren’t soulmates seldom last long, as they are not what the fates have chosen for them.</p><p> </p><p>From many of this kind of couples, Choi Beomgyu was born. Though he leans towards that small portion of humans that disagree with the bond, he knows he would never want to end up like his parents. Divorced. Unhappy.</p><p>So, with a heart of doubt for the person that is supposed to be the best of him, he sets to find his soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>What are the odds of finding his soulmate in his new high school anyway?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The truth is, Choi Beomgyu was not kicked out of his previous school. It’s more like, he chose to leave after getting suspended for the nth time. Sometimes, even his parents’ loads of money can’t save him from his consequences.</p><p>He’s not a troublemaker, he truly isn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Trouble finds him, not the other way around. It’s not his fault his inability to express his emotions attract unwanted attention, so often than not, he is the one to get picked on because apparently, his bitch resting face is too distracting to the local gangster wannabes. Of course, Beomgyu never gives up a chance to vent out his anger for his stupid not-soulmates parents on the goons who dared to fight someone who learns self defence for a hobby like him.</p><p> </p><p>His parents had been upset when they pulled him out of the prestigious snobby private school they had placed him in but Beomgyu was quick to force his parents to put him in a normal public high school with the promise of never getting in trouble again.</p><p> </p><p>That’s how he finds himself standing in the lobby of Big Hit High School, or BHHS for short. He’s heard of the school, famous for birthing multiple artists and perfomers in Korea. It is why he chose the school in the first place despite his parents’ protest.</p><p> </p><p>(—his parents’ protest, which immediately died down when Beomgyu pulled the you-made-my-life-hell-now-take-responsibility-for-it card. No, he does not feel guilty for jabbing at his parents’ lack of soulmate bond and their inevitable divorce)</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu knows he’s being stared at, no doubt that he’s standing out with his Gucci backpack and his striking blonde hair or even his gloved right hand. Again, did he ask to have his soulmate’s initials on the mostobvious part of his body? No. He rolls his eyes and immediately goes into the office to avoid the drilling stares.</p><p> </p><p>The office spans wide with dull grey walls, almost the size of his own apartment. There is a long desk in the middle of the roomso when Beomgyu opens the door and goes in, he’s immediately met with a middle aged woman sitting behind the desk who didn’t even notice his presence. He glances at the mess on the wood and catches the name plate next to a pot of fake plants on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Lee Yuna</p><p>Secretary of BIG HIT HIGH SCHOOL</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu clears his throat, startling the older woman from her work. “Hi— i’m the new student..?,” he says monotonously. He knows he’s not giving a good impression when he catches the small frown on her chapped lips. Much to his dismay, the woman smiles annoyingly and stands up from her chair.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Your name is Choi Beomgyu, right? Son of the Choi Enterprise..?,” Mrs Lee says nonchalantly as she fiddles with some papers. Of fucking course, another bitch. Just the way she’s eyeing him makes it very clear that she would mooch off his heritance. Her eyes linger a tad too long on his gloved hand and Beomgyu swiftly tucks his hands into his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he answers coldly. Mrs Lee briefly looks annoyed at his attitude as she hands him his schedule. She fakes a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you don’t cost us trouble, Mr Choi,” she says, a bite in her tone. Beomgyu calms himself down before he could take the bait. He turns on his heels, counting jumping sheeps in his head as he heads to the door but Mrs Lee’s glaring eyes on the back of his head interrupts his meditation and he looks over his shoulder to meet the hag’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Word of advice? Be a little subtle with the staring. I’m still a minor,” he says provocatively before slipping out of the doors.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he should’ve planned this through. He should’ve asked for a guide. He should’ve toured the school first. The academic buildings alone are the size of a football field with the actual field being two times wider. Now, he’s lost and classes already started 10 minutes ago. The other students are either too intimidated by him or just couldn’t care about a lost lamb to approach him and help. He couldn’t blame them too, when he had avoided them like a plague.</p><p> </p><p>He sits in front of his locker, the only location he managed to find on his own because it’s near the exit. Beomgyu feels like an idiot but there is nobody in the hall, not even a teacher. He leans his head back onto the metal door and groans silently.</p><p> </p><p>It’s only Monday! Surely, it won’t get any worst— “are you lost?,”</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu jumps slightly, eyes immediately landing on a boy shorter than him. He scowls, taking deep breaths as he eyes the student. He’s, no doubt, a good looking dude with big sparkling eyes but his body language clearly speaks measures of his position on the hierachy of the students. The boy is hesitant, hands behind his back and he looks slightly uncomfortable to even meet Beomgyu’s piercing gaze.</p><p> </p><p>A nerd. Or, a wallflower. Either way, this boy standing before him is the opposite of him.</p><p> </p><p>Dwelling too much in his thoughts, the boy repeats his question. “Are you lost?,” he whispers, almost as if he’s afraid he’ll offend Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu snaps out of it, almost telling the boy to fuck off until his attention zeroes in on the boy’s nametag.</p><p> </p><p>Kang Taehyun</p><p> </p><p>He freezes, his hand immediately enveloping his gloved one unconsciously. The initials seem to burn underneath the leather of his glove, taunting him with three letters that match the boy’s initials.</p><p> </p><p>KTH</p><p> </p><p>He’s aware that unless they touch, he could not confirm that this boy infront of him is his soulmate. Beomgyu didn’t know how long he had been staring at the boy’s name but the student covers his name when he notices the other’s attention on it. It brings his attention to the boy’s left hand and catches a long strip of tape on the side. His heart skips a beat as he snaps out of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Kinda,” he answers. The boy— Taehyun — looks like he wants to retaliate his answer with sarcasm by the way he rolls his eyes. Ooh, sassy. His mind whispers in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Kang Taehyun, junior but i’m a year younger,” He says, but didn’t reach out a hand for a handshake. Beomgyu feels suspicion creeping up his head, but he didn’t want to touch the other too, incase his worst nightmare comes true.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a junior, Choi Beomgyu.. what are you doing out in the hallway?,” He asks. Taehyun shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“I was told to fetch you by our homeroom teacher,” Taehyun answers. “Besides, you kinda look a bit.. pathetic standing like this,” He whispers. Beomgyu raises an eyebrow. Okay, maybe the younger is not what he seems.</p><p> </p><p>“We share the same homeroom?,” Beomgyu asks in surprise. Taehyun shrugs, hands still pressed behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d be surprise on how this school works. Come on,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❣️</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lunch arrives and Beomgyu tucks away his books. He sees Taehyun at his desk on the first row, literally blending in with the rest of their classmates. He learns that Taehyun skipped a grade since he’s very smart. Though he tops the junior cohort, students tend to leave him alone since he talks to nobody but this other kid from another junior class who is also a year younger than all of them with the name of Huening Kai. They’ve been friends since they were children. Huening Kai is the opposite of Kang Taehyun. Loud yet shy. Friendly. Beautiful too. Very soft but not afraid to bite back.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu had expected him to be bullied considering he’s younger than all of the juniors but apparently, the student council really takes anti bullying seriously. Kang Taehyun and the other kid, Huening Kai are under the wings of the soulmates co-presidents, their seniors named Choi Yeonjun and Choi Soobin. Nobody dares to touch the kids because these two have a reputation among the students.</p><p> </p><p>Choi Yeonjun is the definition of intimidating. Much more intimidating than Choi Beomgyu himself. He’s all cute and friendly, until someone crosses a line and he turns into someone everyone fears. Choi Soobin however is calm and comfortable. He acts as a beacon for the students due to his gentle personality and is always there to balanced out Yeonjun’s recklessness. However, if someone acts out, he’s not afraid to put them back into their place.</p><p> </p><p>How does he know all of this? His seatmate, Hyunjin, talks too much. There is no off button on the dude, he talks during the lessons and sometimes effectively distract Beomgyu from the notes he’s trying so hard to jot down but Beomgyu knows how to multitask so he listens to the other boy. Besides, It’s nice not to be feared for once.</p><p> </p><p>“What about him?,” Beomgyu cuts in when Hyunjin begins to drone on about his former crush on one of the co-presidents. The other looks at him as if he’s crazy.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?,” Hyunjin asks. Beomgyu rolls his eyes before taking Hyunjin’s chin and nudges his head gently in the direction of Taehyun who slowly exits the classroom. He sees a smiling student who reminds Beomgyu too much of a penguin pulling Taehyun out into the hallways and assume it’s Huening Kai.</p><p> </p><p>“Taehyun? Why do you ask?,” Hyunjin asks suspiciously. Beomgyu glances at him and sees the calculating look in the other’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Since you know so much about their circle of friends, i notice how you don’t talk much about Kang Taehyun,” Beomgyu says, trying to appear nonchalant. Hyunjin raises his eyebrows and shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, he’s literally mysterious. He doesn’t talk much but i heard he’s an ESTP, which is weird since technically he’s an extrovert but he is so quiet—,” Beomgyu lets Hyunjin’s voice drowns. He didn’t question how Hyunjin does not know Taehyun personally but knows the younger’s MBTI personality test eventhough it sounds creepy as fuck.</p><p> </p><p>So, your possible soulmate is an enigma. His mind whispers. Why are you even considering him as my soulmate? Maybe it’s a coincidence that my soulmate shares the same initials as him. He argues back.</p><p> </p><p>His mind didn’t retaliate and he realises it is stupid of him to argue with himself but he finds himself agreeing with his thoughts. Beomgyu can’t help but find Taehyun intriguing, possible soulmate or not.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps, Kang Taehyun is an enigma.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In a blink of the eyes, days pass and Friday comes. Beomgyu is careful to avoid physical contact with his younger classmate but he isn’t alone. Taehyun himself refuses to go anywhere near him, which only furthers his suspicion on his theory. The only good news he got out of the week is that he hasn’t gotten into trouble at all. In fact, he actually makes friends with Hyunjin and his group.</p><p> </p><p>Other than the teachers, the students either don’t really know of his chaebol background which confuses him and relieves him at the same time or just doesn’t care about his family background.</p><p> </p><p>It is relatively a good first week for him.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu is heading to his class when he spots four familiar students standing by the windows near his classroom. He sees Taehyun first and curses himself when his heart lurches in anticipation. The other student latched against Taehyun’s side is no doubt Huening Kai, who had spoken to him a couple of times during the week. He’s quick to assume that theother two students must be the co-presidents even if he has never seen them before because in Hyunjin’s words, they are extremely busy and don’t really lounge around the juniors’ building.</p><p> </p><p>The tallest of the quadrate notices him and smiles, making him falter in his steps just as he about to enter the class through the back door. “Hi! You must be the new student—,” he says as he approaches him. Beomgyu steps aside so the door isn’t blocked by him.</p><p> </p><p>He sees the other’s name tag and it reads Choi Soobin which makes the blue haired student Choi Yeonjun. Beomgyu immediately notices the presidents’ soulmate marks and if he thinks his is obvious, the pair’s is outrightly on their necks right below their ears with Soobin on the left side and Yeonjun on the right side.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Choi Soobin. This is Choi Yeonjun,” He says sweetly as he reaches out a hand. Beomgyu takes it, smiling at the co-presidents. Yeonjun wraps his arm around Soobin’s shoulder and smiles back. Beomgyu can’t help but feel that the couple is domestic.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning hyung!,” HueningKai chirps as he sidles up to the soulmates with a smile. Taehyun appears next to him with a straight face. Beomgyu reaches out and ruffles HueningKai’s hair on instinct, which makes the younger whines in protest but he didn’t take it to heart when he sees the blush across the younger’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin is right, HueningKai is adorable.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, we’re sorry that we couldn’t tour you around last Monday. Me and Soobin had meetings because the annual festival is near,” Yeonjun says, sounding extremely apologetic. Beomgyu shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Hyunjin gave me a tour and Taehyun helped me find the class,” Beomgyu says. Soobin’s eyebrows shoot up as he glances at Taehyun. Beomgyu notices all of them did. “Haha— did i say something wrong?,” he adds awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun is blushing, even when he tries to hide it behind his straight face. “Taehyunnie don’t really like to approach people,” HueningKai says, almost teasingly. Taehyun nudges him warningly.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu nods in understanding. “Oh, thank you then, Taehyun-ssi,” he says. HueningKai nudges Taehyun back but the younger must have not expected it as he stumbles from the force and bumps right onto Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>ZAP— the pair jumps away from each other, both has a look of absolute surprise on their faces. They stare at each other, feeling these grounding emotions that spark a connection between them both. The world fades away until it’s only them, and them alone. It’s.. magical.</p><p> </p><p>It feels like all of their worries melt away, leaving them in a world of sunshine and love. They fly above the clouds in the dome of the sky, reaching for stars and the moon. It feels like a start line.</p><p> </p><p>And Beomgyu knows, wherever Taehyun goes, he’d follow. When Taehyun is happy, he’s happy. When Taehyun is sad, he’ll cry with him. It’s like breathing in for the first time, Beomgyu is overwhelmed by the bond and he swears he could cry like a newly born baby.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu swears he would never love anyone the way he’ll love Taehyun.</p><p> </p><p>Shakily, he lets instinct takes over and pulls off his glove. Taehyun’s eyes follow his movement but he is doing the same with the tape on his left hand. Hesitantly, Beomgyu takes the hand that bears his initials and raises it to their eye level.</p><p> </p><p>It clicks— “holy shit,” HueningKai’s breathless curse breaks their moment and the world returns to its own pace. The soulmates separate in surprise. Beomgyu instinctfully reaches to his face and feels the dampness of his cheeks. Was i crying? Beomgyu thinks in mortification.</p><p> </p><p>He’s suddenly painfully aware of the gawking students passing the hallway. Suddenly aware of the co-presidents softened gazes and HueningKai’s bright beaming smile. Suddenly aware of the way Taehyun is studying him with a soft smile but having tears on his face too.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, soulmate,” Taehyun whispers, soundig as if he could care less about the attention they’re getting. Beomgyu feels his heart thunders against his chest, questions swarming his head so he did the only logical thing he could think of.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles awkwardly and quickly enters the class.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s stare is heavy on him through the lessons but Beomgyu is determined to avoid rising to the bait. A piece of paper slips onto his view.</p><p> </p><p>So, Kang Taehyun’s your soulmate..</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu ignores him. Another paper comes to view.</p><p> </p><p>Take him out on a date bro.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu ignores it. Another paper.</p><p> </p><p>Or i’ll tell the whole school last Tuesday’s incident.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu’s eyebrows twitch in annoyance before he grabs the paper and writes back.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck you. Fine, i will. Shut up about Last Tuesday.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The absolute truth is that Beomgyu is batshit afraid of the bond. He knows he wasn’t his parents. He would never be his parents. On one point, he actually met his soulmate. His parents didn’t until after their divorce.</p><p> </p><p>But Taehyun is an enigma, and he feels lured to him. Seduced by the secrets kept in the pandora box that is his soulmate. Beomgyu feels like Icarus and his wings of wax. The more he flies closer to the sun that is Taehyun, the higher the chances of him plummeting into the dark unknown.</p><p> </p><p>Believe it or not, Beomgyu is afraid of the unknown.</p><p> </p><p>So he stands by his table, eyeing Taehyun as the younger takes his precious time packing up his stuff while the other students leave the classroom (Along the way, they shoot the pair teasing smiles and excited glances). Hyunjin gives him a supporting nudge as he follows the students out. Due to the extra classes, the juniors leave near 6 o’clock in the evening.</p><p> </p><p>Once there’s only Beomgyu and Taehyun in the room, the older takes a dee breath and approaches him. He opens his mouth to speak— “i have something to show you,” Taehyun beats him to it, smiling softly.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu snaps his mouth shut and tilts his head. He’s unaware that the act makes him look like a lost puppy, which elicits a small chuckle from Taehyun. The younger gently takes his hand and Beomgyu is hit with giddiness. He’s a bit mortified by the sudden excitement coursing through his veins. Where had the delinquent Choi Beomgyu go?</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun tugs him and they are moving. The pair of soulmates leave the classroom and into the hallway. Beomgyu allows Taehyun to lead him, too distracted by the hand he’s holding than their destination. They climb the stairs up until the locked rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh—,” Beomgyu drawls as they stand in front of a locked door with a clear warning to stay out. Taehyun shrugs and takes out a key from his bag. Beomgyu blinks as Taehyun opens the door for them. “How did you get that?,” he asks as they step onto the rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun smirks. “ Having the co-presidents as my closed friends gives me advantages,” He says as they approach the ledge. Beomgyu definitely feels like Icarus now, too close to the sun and he doesn’t mean the actual sun slowly descending down the clouds.</p><p> </p><p>The view is admittedly breathtaking. The sky dome is painted red, orange, pink and blue all over. They blend well together, leaving a beautiful view of a sun set. Though it is pretty, Beomgyu’s eyes stray back to Taehyun who sits down on the ledge and lets his feet dangle.</p><p> </p><p>Though he considers himself brave, he has his limits and sitting too closed to death makes him queasy. He wants to pull Taehyun away, suddenly overcome with protectiveness but he reminds himself that even if they are soulmates, they are not even friends to begin with. So he stands a bit behind of the younger.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a theory that we are made from stardust,” Taehyun says. Beomgyu hums, keeping his eyes on the younger. “When the stars die and explodes, these dusts make up our oxygen, nickel, et cetera.. and they make us,”</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu clears his throat. “Why are you telling me this?,” he asks, crouching so he could meet Taehyun’s eyes. The younger smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“I like the thought that when we die, we’ll return back to the universe as stars and we’ll live on, decorating the sky and being significant,” Taehyun says. Beomgyu finds his words endearing.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re already significant to me, Taehyun,” Beomgyu whispers. Taehyun smiles at him and takes his hand. He notices that the younger likes holding his hand, especially the hand with his initials.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Taehyun replies. “This bond honestly scares me,” he adds like an afterthought. “I’m always a dreamer. I love the idea of soulmates.. yet, you don’t really strike me as someone who supports them,” Taehyun says, staring into Beomgyu’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu finds it scary how easily the younger reads him. “That’s true.. my parents are not soulmates,” he says hesitantly. Taehyun didn’t even react to his confession. Hyunjin and his friends had gawked at him for 10 minutes when he told them it. The truth doesn’t necessarily embarrass him, it’s just a fact.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun squeezes his hand. “I don’t know if my parents are soulmates or not.. i don’t know my parents at all,” he says and Beomgyu’s heart aches but there is no remorse in the younger’s tone. Beomgyu realises he says it like a fact, just as he does about his own parents.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun studies him carefully and Beomgyu has never felt this naked in the presence of someone before. The younger makes it seem easy on how to dissect his every thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Friends?,” Taehyun asks. Beomgyu knows that’s bullshit. They are soulmates after all. They’re destined to be with each other until they die. But Beomgyu humours him.</p><p> </p><p>“Friends,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Getting to know his soulmate is thrilling. There’s so many sides of Kang Taehyun that he’s slowly peeling away. Days turn to weeks and weeks turn to months. Beomgyu slowly earns the younger’s trust and he thinks that his soulmate can’t get anymore perfect than he already is.</p><p> </p><p>He learnt the reason Taehyun hates attention.</p><p> </p><p>(“Too many negativity. I love to hide in the shadows, because it’s comfortable,”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re with me though.. we kinda attract attention?,”</p><p> </p><p>“As long as i am with you, i am fine with the attention. Your attention is what i focus on,”)</p><p> </p><p>He learnt that Taehyun lives in the orphanage.</p><p> </p><p>(“I never knew my parents,”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t dwell on the reasons. I am not going to be stuck living in the past,”)</p><p> </p><p>He learnt that Taehyun’s friends are weird as fuck, but strangely they’re much more comfortable than most people he befriended in his life.</p><p> </p><p>(“Hear me out,”</p><p> </p><p>“HueningKai— i swear to God if it’s your stupid theory again—,”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! It’s not stupid! Beomgyu hyung, listen. Our true soulmates are actually— drum roll please—,”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God..,”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t scare my soulmate away,”</p><p> </p><p>“HEAD LICE!,”</p><p> </p><p>“...why?,”</p><p> </p><p>“no! Don’t humour him—,”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re biologically adapted for us! Who needs soulmates when there’s head lice? Am i right?,”)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Time flies by fast. Beomgyu absolutely loves his new school. He’s met great friends. He found his soulmate. He joined the school band. He feels happy just going to school. It’s just perfect. He feels like he finally belongs somewhere.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The crowd is loud as he strums his guitar and leans closer to the microphone. Beomgyu can feel the sweat rolling down his face as he runs on the adrenaline off the performance. He scans the open field where his band’s mini stage is set, in the middle of the annual festival. His eyes land on Taehyun and Huening Kai standing on the first row. His soulmate is looking at him with gleaming eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He closes his eyes as the cold microphone touches his lips. His mind engraving the image of content Taehyun in it like an artist drawing his new creation. So, Beomgyu sings the final verse like he means it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I think my heart got lost</p><p>But maybe it's just hiding?</p><p>I guess we'll never know</p><p>If we never try it</p><p>Fuck, I'm sorry, I'm a mess</p><p>You said that's how you like it</p><p>But I think my heart got lost</p><p>Maybe we should find it</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The crowd erupts into cheers and Beomgyu’s eyes flutter open. He meets Taehyun’s gaze and smiles breathlessly as his soulmate claps his hands excitingly. Taehyun smiles back, looking as ethereal as ever.</p><p> </p><p>maybe my heart did got lost.. Beomgyu thinks as he puts down his guitar and joins his bandmates in a line to give the final bow. Their gig finishes as he grabs his guitar and leaves the stage. Immediately, Taehyun bounds up to him with a happy grin. Huening Kai follows after with a thoughtful look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun gives him a hug and Beomgyu leans into his arms with a content smile. “That was great, hyung!,” he whispers as he pulls away. Beomgyu smiles bashfully and nods.</p><p> </p><p>HueningKai gives him a soft punch on the shoulder. “What song was that? The final one?,” He asks. Beomgyu glances at Taehyun with a meaningful gaze which didn’t go unnoticed by the youngest.</p><p> </p><p>“Lost by Loote. Taehyunnie suggested it,” Beomgyu answers. HueningKai hums thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“The lyrics are about breaking up though?,” HueningKai asks. Taehyun glances at Beomgyu as he slips his hand into the older’s and intertwine their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s more than that, Kai,” Taehyun answers. HueningKai gives them a suspicious glare before he shrugs and returns back to his loud and energised self.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna go to the final event of the festival?,” He asks. Beomgyu wipes away his sweat using a towel that Taehyun fishes out of his backpack. He frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“What event?,” he asks. HueningKai glances between them with a mischievous smile. Taehyun catches on and groans into Beomgyu’s shoulder. The older unlatches himself from Taehyun to place his guitar in its case, still frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, we walked passed it early on. The dance floor and the sparkly fairy lights..?,” Taehyun whispers and HueningKai claps his hands in excitement. Beomgyu groans. If’s clear that they won’t be able to deny the younger’s request.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The dance floor is beginning to crowd with couples but the trio found a spot far from the others and nearer to the DJ booth where they see Soobin sitting tiredly as Yeonjun controls the booth as the DJ. Huening Kai winks at Yeonjun as he gives some bullshit reason to the pair of soulmates and bounds up to the co-presidents.</p><p> </p><p>“Did he just say he needs to touch Soobin hyung’s stomach..?,” Beomgyu asks in surprise as Taehyun laughs. A song plays and they immediately recognise it. Beomgyu looks back to Taehyun with a mocked frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are the songs that kept playing tonight all from your playlist?,” Beomgyu asks accusingly. Taehyun rolls his eyes as he wraps his arms around the older’s neck and pulls him closer. Beomgyu immediately shuts up as Taehyun sways them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You can open up to me</p><p>Show me what's inside</p><p>Mother nature made us to intertwine</p><p>Lavender elixir so</p><p>Full of pheromones</p><p>Gimme one taste and you're gone</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re supposed to wrap your arms around my waist,” Taehyun murmurs. Beomgyu flushes from both his words and the closed proximity. He swears his whole body is not cooperating. Beomgyu hesitantly obliges, setting his hands on Taehyun’s waist gingerly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so sweaty. It’s disgusting,” Taehyun says with a giggle. Beomgyu scowls. Taehyun meets his eyes and Beomgyu’s mind stops. The scowl falls as Taehyun laughs at his obvious gay panicking.</p><p> </p><p>What if I can't get you out of my thoughts?</p><p>What if my seasons don't change?</p><p>What if you forget to forget me not</p><p>And we fade away</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung— i’m so fucking grateful that you’re my soulmate,” Taehyun says sweetly and Beomgyu’s mouth dries. He wants to reply but his voice has abandoned him.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh—huh,” he stammers out. Oh, maybe his ability to form words also left him. Taehyun didn’t seem to mind as he buries his head onto Beomgyu’s neck, despite their little height difference.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to tell Beomgyu he feels grateful too, because now that Taehyun has existed in his life, he can’t imagine living it without the younger. He wants to tell Taehyun that he is willing to give everything to boy. He wants to tell Taehyun that nothing can keep him away from the other.</p><p> </p><p>But he doesn’t, instead he holds Taehyun closer and hopes his action translates the true meaning of his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu can feel Taehyun humming against his chest as he pulls away his arms and tucks himself onto the older’s embrace while they sway along the beat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You're my little flower</p><p>Blooming in the night</p><p>Only for an hour</p><p>The northern lights</p><p>My casablanca sweetheart</p><p>Nectar so divine</p><p>Baby you're the best part</p><p>Of my life</p><p> </p><p>Oh fuck. Beomgyu realises as he feels the briefest touch of Taehyun’s lips against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>I’m in love with my soulmate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The apartment is quiet as Beomgyu slips inside. He had just got home after dropping off Taehyun at his house and he is slowly feeling the exhaustion seeping into his bones. It’s near midnight now and he wants nothing more than to fall dead on his bed.</p><p> </p><p>ding!</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu pulls out his phone and immediately sees Taehyun’s name on the screen. He brightens as he opens the message from the younger and waddles directly through the dark, unbothered enough not to switch on the lights.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Good night hyung.</p><p>I had a great time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“—back so late?,” Beomgyu yelps as he almost drops his phone and whirls around to his living room. He squints his eyes as he takes in the silhoutte on the couch and immediately groans when the familiar voice registers in his mind. He sighs in frustration as he turns on the lights.</p><p> </p><p>His mom greets him with her eyebrows raised. Beomgyu’s mood drastically falls. “Why are you here?,” he whines, coming off slightly rude but his mom shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“I tried reaching you but apparently you changed your number,” she says as she stands up. Beomgyu’s eyes follow her as she stops right in front of a section of his wall where he hung up his polaroid pictures. He tenses.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot to tell you that but why did you lurk in my apartment.. in the dark? At midnight?,” he asks incredulously. His mom hums but her eyes are drilled onto a single polaroid on the centre. Beomgyu knows which one.</p><p> </p><p>It had been sunny that day and Taehyun looked so breathtakingly beautiful, more than on his average days. He had followed his instincts as he took the picture of Taehyun in middle of laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Mind you, i had been here since 9,” his mom replies with a soft smile. Her fingers gently caress the picture and Beomgyu is slowly growing annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you leave?,” Beomgyu growls. His mom finall looks at him, her eyes sad and his anger dissipates.</p><p> </p><p>“I actually have a flight tomorrow. I’m leaving Korea for a few months. I just want to say good bye to my only son,” She says and Beomgyu is hit with guilt. He sighs as he comes over and stands next to her. She is quick to wrap her arm around his body and leans onto his shoulder. Beomgyu lets her.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t tell me you found your soulmate,” She whispers. Beomgyu tenses, ready to spout lies but she hushes him. “Now son, i know a bond when i see one,” she interjects before he could speak. Her eyes on another polaroid which Soobin had taken of the pair during one of their hang outs.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu and Taehyun were sitting next to each other with the older casually leaning against Taehyun’s chest. Taehyun looked deep in his thoughts and Beomgyu was looking at him with— quoted from HueningKai— a fond look as if Taehyun holds the secrets of the world.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lucky, love,” his mother says as she smiles fondly. Beomgyu hums. “Is he a good person?,” she asks. Beomgyu nods.</p><p> </p><p>“The best. I love him,” he admits, feeling a weight lifts off his chest. His mother looks at him with a curious look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You say it as if you’ve never told him that,” she points out. Beomgyu laughs but without humor.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never did. We’re just friends,” Beomgyu says, heart aching from the statement. His mom squeezes his shoulder in comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“But you want to be more.. you know it’s not wrong right?,” she whispers. Beomgyu nods.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, what’s stopping you? Wait—,” She stops as she turns Beomgyu towards her and gently grasps his face, forcing him to look at her. “Is it because of me and your dad..?,”</p><p> </p><p>When there’s no answer, his mom sighs softly. “Honey, don’t let our relationship stop you from pursuing one with your soulmate. We didn’t work out because we aren’t one. Don’t tell me you’re holding back because of us,” his mom pleads.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu refuses to meet her eyes as he stares off in the distance. “What—what if he doesn’t feel the same way..?,” he whispers, sounding so much like a child that it breaks her heart. Her eyes wander to the polaroids and one of them catches her eyes. She takes Beomgyu’s chin and guides his head to the picture.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu’s eyes land on it and he breathes out. It was a polaroid picture taken by Yeonjun and they were all out star gazing when he took it. It was only their back view but he could tell. Beomgyu’s eyes were trained on the stars but Taehyun was looking at him. He was smiling softly and his eyes spokethousand words he couldn’t say.</p><p> </p><p>His mom smiles as she leans to kiss his cheek, breaking him from his daze. “Are you sure about that, baby?,” she asks gently. Beomgyu shakes his head slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“No,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Never in Kang Taehyun’s life would he expect to find his soulmate in high school, much less in a proclaimed delinquent transferee like Choi Beomgyu. When they first met, he had caught the other’s name tag and his suspicion started. His gut feeling only grew when he noticed the glove on the other’s right hand.</p><p> </p><p>Since then, he had tried so hard to avoid touching him. Sure, the prospect of having a soulmate after all the shit he had been through in his life made him giddy and excited but he was incredibly wary of Choi Beomgyu. He knew from the start that the older boy is nothing more than the unknown and he had always been to afraid to venture into the unknown.</p><p> </p><p>When his suspicion was confirmed, he hadn’t felt his wariness, or his social anxiety. He had only seen Choi Beomgyu, his soulmate and he could care less about the attention they were getting because he could see Choi Beomgyu, more than the physical.</p><p> </p><p>He saw the present, grounded by the euphoria of a bond forming between them. He saw the past in his Beomgyu’s clear eyes. He saw the future in the way their hands touched.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun knew that he could never love anyone the way he’ll love Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And he was right. After his stupid offer of being friends, they had immediately clicked. Beomgyu is the opposite of him. He talks too much. He’s friendly. He joined the school’s band. He’s impossibly perfect. But Taehyun knows he’s changed too. He began engaging in conversations. He smiled more. He never felt more alive than he is with the older.</p><p> </p><p>It was one starry night that Taehyun realised he had fallen in love with Choi Beomgyu. The older had laughed at a joke HueningKai had said but got distracted mid-laugh by a shooting star. His eyes were wide and clear with emotions Taehyun could read as his laugh dropped for a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu had looked absolutely breathtaking and Taehyun had been too busy staring at him to notice Yeonjun taking their picture but his heart had sang with the tune of Choi Beomgyu’s name and he realised that he loves the older so much it hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Taehyun knows he should’ve said something to the older, especially after the stunt he pulled during the annual festival but he’s contented to just be with the older. There’s no need for words, because he knows in their bond, action speaks louder than them.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun finds himself at the rooftop once more, eyes staring at the beautiful landscape of a sunset after the juniors were let off late once again. He’s too deep in his thoughts but he can never not notice the presence of his stunning soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu sits next to him, openly trusting the younger as they sit on the ledge. He looks distracted as well. Taehyun couldn’t take the sudden silence. Yes, it is comfortable but he wants to listen to his hyung’s voice more.</p><p> </p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?,” Taehyun whispers, trying not to startle the older. Beomgyu blinks and chuckles as he meets Taehyun’s curious gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“I think my thoughts worth much more than a penny,” he says jokingly. Taehyun is bedazzled by the older’s beautiful smile and accidentally lets his next words slip out of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Will a kiss suffice then?,”</p><p> </p><p>They both freezes and Taehyun immediately splutters out an apology. Beomgyu chuckles, face flushed. “It will,” he answers and Taehyun freezes.</p><p> </p><p>“What?,” Taehyun asks blankly, looking a bit owlish with his widened eyes and dropped jaw. Beomgyu scoots closer and cups his face gently with a laugh. Taehyun stares at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I said, it will,” Beomgyu says and before Taehyun could form coherent words for a reply, Beomgyu quickly leans in and seals their lips together. Taehyun almost got a cross eye from staring at the older’s closed eyes as he feels the addicting taste of the older’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>He feels Beomgyu almost moving away when there’s a lack of response from him and immediately kisses back. Taehyun shuts his eyes as he indulges himself into the sweet kiss.</p><p> </p><p>They only separate when their lungs scream for oxygen. Taehyun opens his eyes and meets Beomgyu’s. He has never seen the older as happy as he is now. He’s basically radiating the sun with how wide his smile is. Taehyun smiles back, taking Beomgyu’s right hand with his left.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in love with you,” Beomgyu admits. Taehyun laughs but the older can hear the giddiness in his tone. Taehyun stares at him with gleaming eyes, so obviously happy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in love with you too,” Taehyun says like a promise and Beomgyu knows it is. So, he engrains the moment in his head and seals it in his heart. This moment is a promise.</p><p> </p><p>A promise of forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I write AUs at Twitter! Come find me @/MintCelestial</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>